Kill Squall OST
by Kount Xero
Summary: UPDATED! "Confrontation" song added(50 Cent&Eminem:"Patiently Waiting") and finally, if the story has truly ended, the soundtrack has too...Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, here is "Kill Squall OST" (R&R THIS PLEASE!)
1. Bang Bang

**Rinoa Heartilly:Bang Bang(My Lion Shot Me Down)**  
  
I had magic and he was SeeD  
We knew whatever that we need,  
He was black and was I white?  
He now knew he won the fight,  
  
Bang bang...  
He shot me down, bang bang...  
I hit the ground, bang bang...  
That awful sound...  
Bang bang...  
My lion shot me down...  
  
She came and compressed the time  
When it ceased I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say,  
"Remember how we used to play?"  
  
Bang bang...  
I shot you down, bang bang...  
You hit the ground, bang bang...  
That awful sound...  
Bang bang...  
I used to shoot you down...  
  
Music played and Julia sang,  
Just for me memorial bells rang...  
  
Now he's gone...  
And I know why...  
Until this day sometimes I cry...  
He didn't even say goodbye...  
Didn't kiss me as I...  
Died...  
  
Bang bang...  
He shot me down, bang bang...  
I hit the ground, bang bang...  
That, awful sound...  
Bang bang...  
My lion shot me down... 


	2. When The Angel Drops

**Artist:The Angel/The Whipper/The Cobra/The Lion/The Dragon/The Flower**  
**Song Title:When The Angel Drops**  
**Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_The Flower:_  
Ally... Enemy...  
Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference...  
But we as SeeDs...  
Have a responsibility... To the world...  
Psyche!  
  
_The Angel:_  
If I, were to die murdered in cold blood tomorrow,  
Would you feel sorrow or show love, or would it matter?  
Could never be the lead-off battler if there ain' shit for me to feed off,  
I'm SeeDs-Off battlin,  
But there's way too less at stake for me to jus break,  
There's too less on my plate, I done came way too far in this pain  
To turn and walk away,  
And not slay whom I want to slay,  
What the fuck you took me for, a joke, a bitch to smack?  
Fore I see that I'll beg Squall to take me back,  
I get up 'fore I get down, gun you all to the ground,  
To see all of y'all have to shit out,  
I'm tryin to smack this one out the park,  
The Angel will spark, y'all steadly tryna drown a shark,  
Ain' gon' do nothin but piss me off,  
Lid to the can of whoop-ass just twist me off,  
See me leap out, pull yo piece out,(KLIK KLAK)  
Fuck shootin I'm just tryna knock your teeth out(OMPH!)  
Fuck with me now bitch, let's see you freestyle,  
Murder be cheap, motherfucker if you really wanna be betrayin leap,  
"Yo Rin, you gon' let him get away with that?  
He try to betray you, you can' let him skate with that!"  
Man I hate yo crap, I don' lack brains to be a maniac,  
When I confuse dream as I stop when the angel drops!  
  
_The Maiden:_  
Ain' no gettin rid of me Angel,  
If so you woulda tried,  
The only way I'm seein you bitch is homicide,  
You have died cinically, arrived ride back at valentine's crib with Hennessey,  
Got mad and then you finish him(BANG!!!)  
I've always been yo favourite arch enemy,  
Physically fitted to be the most delicious soldier with beef,  
Betrayin willingly, with a motivation in heart dilligently,  
I am not what you think I appear to be fucked up;  
Mentally endangedered; I wanna see you slit razors  
I just want yo face in the papers,  
I wish Angel had a grenade to squeeze tight to awake neigbors for acres!(BOOM!!!)  
I'll murder you, revenge is what you can' understand,  
Son of sam bitch, I'm typical  
You allergic to dyin, you think not, you got balls?  
We saw how large, when the angel dropped!

_The Cobra:_  
I was happy dealin witchu first,  
I thought Selphie would make me happy,  
But you only made my pain worse,  
It hurts when you see yo friends turn they back on you yo  
And you ain' got nuttin left but yo word and your balls  
And you're stressed from the calls of your old friends,  
Pushin guns to you face then, again  
Waitin for you to make amends when you ain'  
That's the end; no laughs, no friends, no girls,  
Just the word you drink till your head spin you think:  
**"DAMN!!!"**  
She pulls the trigga out  
And yo mouth drops again as you still crawlin out,  
I'm bout to lose it all, in a pool of alcohol,  
If yo funeral's tomorrow, wonder would we even call;  
When the angel drops!  
  
_The Lion:_  
Let's see how many of my men loyal,  
When I pull up lookin fo you with gunblades to put you under soil  
I'm stressed up, who said what  
When lead bust your body just rip apart with red stuff, you hit rough  
Tossed on the floor again, beggin about how I had shouted,  
Like a coward, bullets devoured you showered you Angel,  
If I was you Angel, I'd run while given a chance,  
Understand; one chance I give is all I can,  
Death itself it can' hurt me,  
Just the thought of dyin' on you really irks me,  
You ain' human to speak thoughts of cheap talk  
Be smart and drop dyin as we talk an walk before we spark,  
Hug the floor while we playin tug-of-war with yo life  
Fuck it all now tonight, I'd rather fuck ya whore with a knife!(AAAH!)  
Deliver that shit that coroner's like, you dyke  
Killin brides broad daylight,  
Bride you a goner tonight, when the angel drops!  
  
_The Dragon:_  
Instigators, turn pits in cages,  
Let loose and bit yo neighbors, wrist to razors!  
You don' want talk, you just want war, in the dark my dogs all bark like WOOF  
POOF angel I'm a WOLF, get your whole ROOF  
Caved in like The Dragon HOOFS!  
Stomp the booth, break, the floor tiles lose,  
The more you breathe, shit, the more we bruise,  
It's The Chapel, this is hardcore blues,  
Put a gun to yo head fo all yo dues,  
Angel, or make the news,  
Betcha all we move when the uzi pop you betta stop  
And the angel drop!  
  
_The Flower:  
_Angel has changed my life in so many ways,  
Ashamed, confused, been fucked since the FIFTH GRADE!  
She told me to fuck Irvine,Irvy said "Fuck you Selphie"  
Now I'm killin  
What that be? Strictly bitchy, fucked-injured, movin up to me  
Ask fo no ransom, who gon' tell me I jus like  
You motherfuckin angelic dyke, fuckin The Flower tonight,  
Flyin' down on the floor broke her back, The Dragon on the front,  
The Cobra is in the back!  
S-ee-D got me hatin truly, if I string you on,  
I'd dye my hair blue, and get you bloody!  
All y'all told me to throw them bows,  
Now she in the hospital she got comatose with a fracTURED ELBOW!  
Voices in my head, I'm goin' in shock,  
I swing it "Oh shit, fuck!"  
And the angel drops...(BUMP!)


	3. Bad Meets Evil

**Artist:The Angel feat. The Flower**  
**Song Title:Bad Meets Evil  
****Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_Headmaster Cid:  
_I reckon you ain't familiar with these here parts...  
You know, there's a story behind that memorial...  
Some time a go a sorceress was on a mission there...  
White SeeD couldn't stop her...  
Quickest damn gunbladist I've ever seen...  
Got murdered in cold blood...  
That memorial there was her lil' grave outta the yard...  
They say the ghosts of Rinoa H. still live bein comatose...  
And on a quiet night,  
You can still hear the footsteps of The Angel and The Flower...  
  
_The Angel:  
_I ain' weak, I float in the air wrapped in a sheet  
I'm not a real person, I'm a ghost trapped in a beat  
I translate when my words ain' fuckin gettin to you,  
But what I said was true, I picked Irvine and pulled the blade through(AAHHH)  
Trapped him in his room, possessed him and hoist his bed,  
Till the horniness flows through his blood like poisonous lead  
Told him my love and that his toys is dead  
I asked you to come back inside, you made a choice and said  
  
_The Flower:  
_"Who hard?" I wasn' betrayed worse  
We can hit on a single guy and then flirt with him  
To see which one'll get laid first  
You blind bitch gon' panic, whose mental capacity holds  
That of a globe on top of nine other planets  
Kissed the cheek of Squall,  
Level of Brawl lows when you crawl like an angel gon' fall,  
Dismissal, I'm not a fair ms., disgraced the face of sorceress  
Intercepting missles and you never fuckin behold it is?  
One side sliced with our swords, I buried the hate I bottled  
In my past life when The Cobra wanted to be hittin on Angel  
Just lay comatose, it's like the SeeD marchin on  
Collaboratin to put you six feet under, be gone!  
  
_The Angel:  
_Cuz this is what happens when "Bad Meets Evil"  
We hit each otha till we look like we deceased people  
She's Evil, and I'm Bad like "The Angel"  
Above revenge cuz I don't agree wit myself either (The Flower:Shit, me neither)  
I ain' eager to be the Reaper,  
So please leave me wit blood on my cerebral,  
I crash yo lil program once again  
Then I stab myself in the knee with a diseased needle!(GARGH!!!)  
Releasin rage on THE FLOWER in squeezing range  
I can now change yo digital seasons right into freezing rain  
(The Flower:She's insane) No I'm not! I just want to shoot you and I'm pissed  
Cuz I can't give you enough pain  
  
_The Flower:  
_I'm disaster wit dreds  
I'm Mad enough to commit suicide and then digitaly come  
To kill you too after I'm dead  
When in danger it's lovely, actually my Flower's similar to a rapier,  
Cuz the fuckin script just got bloody,  
I'm-a spray you, Hyne til you break the chain  
I be slippin bullets at point blank range, Like they got targets!  
Piss on yo body and burn it, murder you then come to that Hospital  
Serve this new rapist, entangle your body then confirm you  
Whippin yo lil ass, throwin blows crackin jaws,  
Wit my fists wrapped in gause, dipped in glue and glass!(CRASH!)  
I'm hatin you, at the same time instigatin you  
"Debatin To" ain't that "uninstalling too"  
From all the ways possible, I blast yo head in virtual reality,  
Till you are an apostle!  
  
(Interlude)  
phone rings  
  
The Angel:Hello? (The Flower:Rinny) Aiyyo what's up?(The Flower:I'm comin to get you!)  
STOP, THIS IS NOT JUST!!!  
  
_The Angel:  
_I used to be a sorceress, remember me? (The Flower:Uh-ah)  
I'm the one who kissed your man first (The Flower:Oh!)  
Well I'm gon' burst (The Flower:Shit),  
And this time I'm comin back to blow your space up  
And I ain't gon leave you backdoors to jump out of!  
Give me my revenge and then jus' die  
And you won't see me cuz Squall ain' a lie,  
And when I go to hell and I'm gettin ready to leave  
I'm-a put air in a bag and force Squall to breathe  
  
_The Flower:  
_Cuz this is what happens when "Bad Meets Evil"  
We hit each otha till we look like we deceased people  
She's Evil, and I'm Bad like "The Angel"  
Against peaceful, see you in hell for the sequel!  
  
_The Angel:_I'll be waitin  
_The Flower:_See you in hell  
The FLOWER, Selphie Tilmitt, R.Heartilly...  
See you in hell for the sequel  
_The Angel:_Bye Bye  
_The Flower:_Bad Meets Evil, what?  
_The Angel:_Till next time...  
  
_Headmaster Cid:  
_And so that's the story when "Bad Meets Evil"  
Two of the most hateful girls in the arena...  
Made Ultimecia and S. Adel look like cute lil kittens...  
It's too bad they had to go at it the way they did...  
Got inside that program till one destroyed the other...  
But their spirits still live on till this day...  
Shhh...(spits) Wait...  
(Footsteps are heard)  
Did y'all hear that? 


	4. Do What You Do

**Artist:The Angel Feat. The Dragon**  
**Song Title:Do What You Do  
Album:Kill Squall OST  
**  
_The Dragon:  
_So I'm backstabbin huh?  
  
_The Angel:  
_Huh? Huh? Yo Drag, "We ridin'"?  
Haha!  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Whatever...  
  
_The Angel:  
_Well I'm gon' getcha...  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Okay...  
Let's handle the small shit...  
  
_The Angel:  
_I was born to brew up storms, stir up blood  
Kick up dust, LUST to kill you till GOD, curupts  
Grew too quick went through much knew too much shit, erupt,  
And I'm-a pour it on like syrup, bitch!  
With the sick, twisted bitch, Ms.Sorcerysworth  
Lion told me to "Kill the shit for what-it's-worth"  
Till the grave overloads and it chokes the Earth,  
And if I stumble at first, keep goin, first take I make mistakes just keep it,  
No punches pull, no punches that's weak shit, fake shit,  
If I'd ever break shit I'd BE SHIT!  
Was it for him? Wouldn't be with!  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Creep with me, as we take a little trip down memory lane-  
Been here longer than anyone in the blame,  
And I ain' got to lie about my ways,

_The Angel:_  
But what about your saves?  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Fuck my saves, they don' belong to me or anyone else's shame,  
And don' think I don' watch yo progression to see whatchu doin,  
I'm a giant, and I ain' gotta move till I'm provoked,  
I'm-a step on you and not even know it,  
Angel? Anti-Me with a bunch of lil Anti-Yous  
Runnin around in yo revenge crusade as tools,  
Over eighty corpses cold,  
And I even gotta do it with ten or eleven year olds!  
  
_Chorus(The Angel)  
_Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
_The Angel:  
_Second hurts, it gets worse,  
It gets no better than this, yo amateurs drink ex-SeeD piss  
From my dixie cup, if you eva mix me up  
With Irvine or Selphie, tellin me I was enemy,  
I'll rub it in, every place you're in  
I'll have you black balled and make sure you never move a-fucken-gain!  
You ain' havin it long as I'm here to play Devil's Advocate  
  
_The Dragon:  
_If there was some magic shit  
That I could wave over the sindustry  
That could save it when I'm gone and buried  
To make sure the tradition carries on, I would  
  
_The Angel:  
_If I could only use this power for good I wouldn't;  
Not even if I could!  
  
_The Dragon:  
_From Garden and I'm a hornet,  
And I'm-a only sting when you cornered,  
  
_The Angel:  
_And I'm-a only sucker cast and swing without warnin!  
Swing to knock Leonhart's fuckin head off cause if he gets up I won' get my chance to get off,  
Another spell I'm sorceress, no one's best,  
I rip yo chest! No hero, much distress  
When I was little I knew they would blow up to tell me still  
I grow up to be the iller, go nuts and be the killer!  
  
_The Dragon:  
_And I'm, shuffelin some of crimes  
One puff on the crhon, I'm unbelievable  
I'm alive and non-stop again  
There's no obstacle that I can't conquer,  
So come along with me  
  
_The Angel:  
_Come on!  
  
Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Now anybody who knows my way  
Knows I ain' gonna go an betray, fuckin no way  
I handled the business cause it's job before save,  
Don' look for trouble, but I'll serve you gourmet,  
However you want it, you can have it your way,  
You fuck my night up I'm-a fuck up your day,  
Gloves with your name, sendin it your way,  
Anything goes when you enter through that doorway!  
Cause this is my space, you invade it,  
Live to regret it, then you'll die tryin to violate it...  
Fuck around and get annhilated, eyes dilated,  
  
_The Angel:  
_Haha, like yo old lady?  
Cause what you do is what you do,  
Sometimes yo intention is two different things,  
Dependin on the mood if it swings,  
Did too many things, a little hit on your SeeD  
I can do anything! Catch a contact and I'm gone  
And I'm back, I kill right, and my loose hand is my launchpad!  
  
_The Dragon:  
_And I can pull some strings,  
Don' have to prove anything,  
Catch a contract on yo head, you headed west,  
Talk shit that I say!? You better get a vest  
And invest in something to protect your face an neck  
  
_The Angel:  
_And it's back and forth all day like Rin and Seph  
I joke when I say you select  
Who to shoot, but a lotta truth is said in jest!  
And if I ever do live to Kill Squall I'm-a die a sudden death,  
His corpse in Garden, ain' holdin my fuckin breath,  
But I'll suffocate than to accept that I breathe  
For him to make a wreck!  
  
Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Cause whatchu do is whatchu do,  
Do whatchu do how you do it whenever you doin it,  
Just remember how to do it when you ruin it  
So who you playin wit, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
_The Dragon:  
_Watch your fuckin mouth...  
  
(Phone call)  
Hey yo this is Squall, tell Rin to suck... My dick...


	5. Bad Guys Always Die

**Artist:The Angel Feat. The Cobra**  
**Song Title:Bad Guys Always Die**  
**Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_Voice Noir:  
_The Loner's... Sho-hot...  
The Loner's... Shot!(BLOAW BLOAW!BANG!)  
Ha ha, riiiiide..  
  
_Verse 1(The Angel):_  
All I see is the sun, reflectin off of my gun  
Ready for the showdown, he now gon' go down  
Sweat on my brow, "Let's settle it now"  
He gon' see how The Angel gon' get down  
Memories of old, waitin for this drama to unfold  
I got a round rolled,  
Feelin bold, avengers blood runs cold  
It's time to reload this old .45 colt(BANG!)  
The wind's gusty, the thoughts stay dusty  
Bust a couple shots, make sure I'm not rusty  
It's passed noon, he should be here soon  
Tell a pretty little tale inside a saloon  
All of a sudden I can hear his voice comin  
Sounds like a pimpin gunman  
I cock back, put the toast in the holster and froze  
I pose like a poster, he's closer than "close"  
I hold gun steadily, I heard he shoots dirty,  
But I'm-a rip slowly inside him and leave early  
And just when I went to fill him with hot lead  
I aim the gun to his head, and this is what he said;  
  
_The Cobra:  
_You never met me? You'll probably never see me again  
But I know you;the name's Rin, you want revenge?  
Then don't shoot, I've been where I see you  
I'm tellin the truth, I want Squall dead to!  
  
Chorus:  
You ride like an angel toward the sun  
And life ain't fun, when you get the gone,  
Got your ring and you got your gun  
But life as survivor just begun  
Got your shotgun by your side  
Got your gunblade and got your pride  
You try til he got no place to hide  
It's sad cause the bad guys always die...  
  
_Verse 2(The AngelThe Cobra)  
_  
_The Angel:_He was "Coldly" I seen by the look on his face  
He said "Take ten paces"(Rin:shit)I took eight  
Spun around and we aimed straight for the brain  
My shit went "bang" but it only fired a blank, he said,  
  
_The Cobra:_You need bullets, hurry up run!  
  
_The Angel:_I put try to shoot the gun, he pointed at my lungs  
We both got up the same time and stood stunned

_The Cobra:_Go ahead, shoot me!But I'm not the one you want.  
  
_The Angel:_I figured he was tellin the truth, that's why I didn't shoot  
So what I gon' do, you tell me to!  
  
_The Cobra:_Do you recall when you and SeeD was a group?  
  
_The Angel:_Can' have it!  
  
_The Cobra::_Well all we gotta do is have him strapped to "Part Two"! And plus I know who's got it-)  
  
_The Angel:_Who?  
  
_The Cobra:_Some cool dude! He got gunblade he used to assault you!  
  
_The Angel:_Loaded up my anger, got ready for danger,  
Felt I gotta kill the man who a stranger...  
He hidin in a hole and jus beggin to rot,  
An old ghost town that everybody forgot,  
A place where they killed sorceresses a lot  
"Rin grab the shotgun"!  
  
_The Cobra:_  
Rin here's the plot;  
This is the spot, they call him S.Loveless  
He's goin around sayin he took the pain from us

_The Angel:_  
Let's shoot him in his kneecaps, he'll never see it comin!

_The Cobra:_  
He got armour on his legs, he cut his fuckin flesh off,  
He's got mechanical heart it fallin apart,  
Plus them SeeDs doesn' want him to fuckin depart!  
Our mission- is to play our own fucked up part,  
Till we drag his corpse on down much too hard!  
  
_The Angel:_  
Drew the gunblade, spun between my fingers,  
Kicked his tough doors in, and then got to swingin,  
I could hear somebody singin - sounded like "Eyes On Me"  
And a verse from "Liberi Fatali" kept ringin,  
I said "It's Rin's Day," and started to spray,  
Against The Angel- he says "NO WAY!"  
Hollow tips started flyin every which way-  
  
_The Cobra:  
_That's when I seen Sq in trouble and came with the gauge!  
I fired the first shot, spun her body around,  
She hit the ground and landed upside down!  
Rin grabbed the floor got her oath told,  
I grabbed two girlies and I got my role!  
  
You ride like an angel toward the sun  
And life ain't fun, when you get the gone,  
Got your ring and you got your gun  
But life as survivor just begun  
Got your shotgun by your side  
Got your gunblade and got your pride  
You try til he got no place to hide  
It's sad cause the bad guys always die...  
You ride like an angel toward the sun  
And life ain't fun, when you get the gone,  
Got your ring and you got your gun  
But life as survivor just begun  
Got your shotgun by your side  
Got your gunblade and got your pride  
You try til he got no place to hide  
It's sad cause the bad guys always die...  
  
_Voice Noir:  
_Always die..  
The Loner's... Sho-hot...  
The Loner's... Shot!(BLOAW BLOAW!BANG!)  
Ha ha, riiiiide..


	6. Don't Approach Me I

**Artist:The Angel feat. The Maiden  
Song Title:Don't Approach Me I  
Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_The Maiden: _Rinoa...  
_The Angel:_ Quistis... Still the controllin bitch...  
_The Maiden:_ Still the stupid girl...  
_The Angel:_ I ain' stupid or shit  
_The Maiden:_ Lil girl who likes ta play with gunblades...  
Too bad you ain' practicin yo magic...  
_The Angel:_ Cast that spell bitch...  
_The Maiden:_ I don' need no spell... You bitch...  
_The Angel:_ You know a bitch righ'?  
_The Maiden:_ Wanna know a secret lil girl?  
I know where  
_The Angel&The Maiden:_ THE POWERS HAVE GONE...  
_The Angel:_Right...  
  
_Chorus(The Angel):_  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do...  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do...  
  
_The Maiden:_  
Takes no logic, I'm the Blue cynic heavy Magic,  
Bein athletic gave me time to hit bricks,  
Can The Angel spit? Growin rigid, straight dyin "L did"  
Carried his kid, but seem to receive nothin but shit!  
Sorceresses snatchin guns off that fucken Timber State  
Kidnapped, you got jumped, get shot in the face  
Yo hoe, you clothe, but none helpin you when you blow,  
You know how it go; I might as well kick you at home!  
But my commander loves my guts and feels my hate (The Maiden:Yeah)  
Packed up, moved to start The Trepe Brigade,  
So all this strugglin for what, so you can blow up,  
Marry a stud but can't watch yo seed grow up?  
FUCK THAT, this the fuckin betrayal I let  
For tryin to sustain lil angels and beat you bitch  
Yo I feel like my limit break's upside down (upside down)  
Cause you seein more effects than when I go wild,  
It's like...  
  
_The Angel:_  
...Everyday I wake up, the same drama  
Six tombs I'm alive, survivin this karma  
If I can hold on to my cool light for five minutes longer  
I might get my life to let go of this knife and just calm her  
Without these Exeters in my face like a character  
For your Squall-It's-Angel News to follow yo ambulence up the avenue  
And catch a glimpse of all the homicide attempts  
And what, we do in private since Edea won't let us put up a fence?  
And you wonder why I carry a cutey gun under the sun  
Whether it's shootin you or them Squall's other ones  
No bullet, you're so full of shit  
"This bitch is so full it'll spit if I don't pull it"  
And don't give me no bullshit I'm not in the mood  
I just got in a feud in some parkin lot with a dude  
Over my uniform I lit both of his nuts over the guts  
Don't tell me bout the "Ashes and Dust", shit,  
I know what this is, bitch...

Chorus(The Angel):  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do...  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do... 


	7. Remember Me?

**Artist:The Witch/The Sorceress' Knight/The Angel  
Song Title:Remember Me?  
Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_The Witch's Intro:_  
Remember me? ("Seven executions")  
Remember me? ("I have no remorse")  
Remember me? ("I'm 'High Powered'")  
Remember me? ("I can eat you like pop corn")  
  
_The Witch's Verse:_  
For this soul I sold out to get retarded?  
Cause I grab the fork and get DOWN, like Syndrome  
Hide and foam onto the masses, usin blood as sauce  
Which qualifies me for the term "Sadistical"  
Without no rehearsal, I leave corpses which "confidential"  
Like I'm not, the one you wanna contest, see  
Cause I'll eat yo' ass like White SeeD did that bitch that got "Banned From S-ee-D"  
Heavyweight eater  
Bit you watch your whole head split up  
Loco-is-the-motion, I'm comin through  
Hollow tips is the lead, madness threw!

_The Sorceress' Knight's Intro:_  
Remember me? ("Admirin the view")  
Remember me? ("Seifer! Seifer!")  
Remember me? ("I be askin da question")  
Remember me? ("Now I gon' kill!")  
  
_The Sorceress' Knight's Verse:_  
Angel that take 'dream' for answer, told 'Dream',  
Yeah I told 'Dream' but it was more like, "My fucking dream!!!"  
Like a bitch that'll fuck you if you let her  
Better come better than better to be a competitor  
This set is ahead of, the fire is all redder, you deader and deader  
But me instead-a tryna set her vendetta  
Settle vendetta with my own grave-a from ghetto to ghetto  
Evidence? NOPE! Never leave a shred-of!  
I got blood of every enemy in me, love me more hate me  
I didn' shoot you dead as a boyfriend that's shady,  
I'm the best Knight ever, I told you  
I get more pussy than them dyke bitches Total!  
Want beef, Rinny? PBBT! You better dead that shit,  
Yo name should be "Can't-Believe-That-Angel-Said-That-Shit"  
Probably sayin, "He be a killer", but I'm killin myself,  
Smoke death, fuck Hyperionite, on the balcony ledge,  
So think what I'm-a do to you, have done to you,  
Got SeeDs in da stash that do "Angel" hit for a blunt or two  
What you wanna do, cocksucker? I'm lock busta,  
'Til rapist cuff ya, we'll start ruckus and drop blockbusters  
'Round the Angel-Bustas, you cannot touch us!  
I'm gettin wires Rinny wantin me dead, wantin my head  
You think it could be somethin I said?(Somethin I said? Somethin I said!?)  
  
_The Angel's Intro:_  
Remember me? ("I changed sum fuckin lot!")  
Remember me? ("I'm back fo da kill!")  
Remember me? ("I'm low down and sadistical!")  
Remember me? ("I'm Angel!")  
  
_The Angel's Verse:_  
What I'm about, I'm all 'bout shootin  
Jus unlike when I died, I mean when I go out to Edea, stupid!  
I'm tryin to clear up my fuckin' past,  
So I tell you it jus fuckin lasts  
I don' wanna say "fuckin" till I collapse!  
(Till collapse, The Angel, you're on)  
My life is gone, Maiden made me no carrion,  
So I made me it long, killed her and put "Rinny" on  
I may be wrong, I keep thinkin these crazy thoughts  
In my cranium, but I'm stuck with a lazy gun...  
("Is Sq really on as much dope as you say he's on?")  
To powers, and somebody musta casted spells on Edea,  
And stole two loaded Sorceress powers keepin near ya!  
Sick sick dreams of picnic scenes, two kids, sixteen,  
With spleens and ten clips each,  
And them shits reach through six kids each,  
And Squall gets blamed when The Angel's breach to fix these, deletes?  
FUCK THAT!(PBBT!) You Maiden can vanish to volcanic ash  
And re-appear in hell with a can of gas, AND a match!  
Aftermath, Rin, grab the gat, show 'em where he's at!  
(Angel:What the fuck you starin at, Quist?)  
  
Don't you remember me!?  
Remember me!?  
Remember me!?  
REMEMBER ME!!!! 


	8. Don't Approach Me II

**Artist:The Angel feat. The Maiden  
Song Title:Don't Approach Me II  
Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_Chorus(The Angel):_  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do...  
Cause you don't know me;I don't know you  
So don't approach me;I won't approach you  
And don't injure me, I won't injure you  
Cause you don't know what I will or I won't do...  
  
_The Maiden:_  
She took the baits quick, this was personal BITCH  
Comin with a uniform shit, new school, class dismissed!  
I had a very FUCKED UP day, I'm needin this fit  
Shuttin Rinoa bitch up like she pleadin the hit  
Edea it's time to get serious with it (Edea:Yeah)  
Time for that Angel to feel it, here yo empty plate so fill it  
Wit A-Rinoa's guts on bones, Maiden cussed on home-  
Ain' no sorceresshood that gon' come bust me alone  
"Ain' no Angel lost Maiden, relax yo'self!"  
I'm about to snap on her but I be mad at myself,  
To Angel I gotta show off and summon my Shiva  
At the top of my lungs froze yo buns and you lost one,  
Got, tons of icicles to kill yo vitals  
Breakin yo genitals, you go poof like a candle  
Ridin slow through Hell like you ridin a camel  
The Madien blast you little bitch with yo brains on my cerebral,  
I feel like, all our homey, who do I trust now?  
Just hit me on my enemy GF soon as I touch down  
Spit frost to split cost but she lit host  
Ifrit fires eatin ashes only to spit most  
Pull Diablos-bloke that's the only shit that make you dope  
Bitch-ass Angel at the tip of da rope,  
I got choked out and beat, put my head in a vice-grip  
And turn me til I really gotta tell you the right shit  
  
_The Angel:_  
So do I walked out of Edea's tight belly  
She blasted and got all bloody,  
Before I thought I got persistence in me?  
And everytime I heard sum fucked voices, do they hear me?  
Fuck that, I protect myself don' get near me!  
And one in the chamber, GF wit the haste  
One in the ankle, waitin for someone to come to my place  
Tryin to walk up and knock like you Maiden fucker is not  
Gonna get a gunblade or a spellock shoved in yo lil face?  
And it's a disgrace Edea couldn' play with her toys  
Inside the temple without you drivin by honkin your horn!  
Screamin some shit, summonnin stupid bitches, beepin n shit  
Or pullin up same tricks like I won't leap in your whip?  
And so the tricks bring your end and Diablos retaliates on  
you an distress ends up on the "Graveyard" again  
So then, I do annother nice summonnin, tellin them  
That if Quistis moves as she did, set the bomb pull the lid,  
And reporters, blow it out of proportion  
"Oh, now she's just a pile of flesh rottin like Edea on this bad porch"  
And I'm the bad guy, cause I don't answer Maiden like "Hey hi!  
You wanted to cheat a vendetta? Okay, I think that's fine!"  
Sometimes I feel like loadin this rifle and climbin the roof at night and hidin outside to snipe you!  
It's not that I don't like you..  
.. it's just that I'm not behind magic  
I'm a person who's just like you! 


	9. That's How

**Artist:The Lion/The Dragon/The Cobra/The Maiden/The Flower  
Song Title:"That's How"  
Album:"Kill Squall OST"**  
  
Chorus(All):  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you,  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you,  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
  
_The Lion:_  
Rin, if you a sorceress, tryna to wild out  
And we see just how you berserkin and flippin yo style out!  
(_The Angel:_You a punk!)  
When you killin out in front of your lover and it's over!?  
  
_All:"_**That's how Laguna got fucked up!"**  
  
_The Dragon:_  
No love at Garden cuz they all jus' racists  
And secrets just keep fuckin with your wrists...  
And now this Cobra wanna fuck you with that of his?  
  
_All:_**"That's how Angel got shot up!"**  
  
_The Cobra:_  
Hatin on me but soon you gon' go blow  
(_The Angel:_Fuck them secrets) I offer sex so you'd let me go,  
Oh no! Whup yo' ass when I get off the flo', just so you know hoe!  
  
_All:_**"That's how Cobra got fucked up!"**  
  
_The Maiden:_  
When the offica pull you over and shit  
Then find ya naked; then through every pore he be checkin on yo tits?  
He gettin hot cuz you ain't talk back since, and now he sweatin you?  
  
_All:_ **"That's how M.I.'s get fucked up!"**  
  
_The Lion:_  
When your girl hook you up in a mission,  
Over emotions and when you see her she "WILD SEASONS" (_The Lion_:God damn!)  
Now at the end of mission; want a kiss, AND some shit...  
  
_All:_ **"That's how blind love gets fucked up!"  
**  
_The Dragon:_  
Sayin we ain' so real SeeDs with surreal breeds,  
And only one person in our crew give the "feel"in needs,  
Squall L. just mad cause she never gon' be real free!  
  
_All:_ **"SeeD's leader talks too much!"  
**  
_The Cobra:_  
We gon' rob this whore- but she roll with luck,  
Machine tripped the alarm and we all get stuck!  
SeeD got ways, fo sorceress an pumps - that shit's just dumb!  
  
_All:_ **"That's how Rinny got locked up!"  
**  
_The Maiden:_  
When yo' ass wanna talk in chambers  
Instead of tellin you to hate, "The bitch only was a lil danger!"  
(Move!) Then get trampled from the answers you brung? Jus' move over!  
  
_All:_ **"That's how commanders get fucked up!"  
**  
Chorus(All):  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
  
_The Lion:_  
You see; when you get your principles in a stash  
And gather your combrades up to go and shoot up a dad,  
Soon as you finish y'all run out of gas - you better haul ass!  
  
_All:_ **"That's how stealthies get fucked up!"  
**  
_The Dragon:_  
Mixin SeeD with murder, fantasy and lovers,  
Gasoline fumes, silence balloons,  
"Acid ass-ets" and the "cynic mushrooms"?  
  
_All:_ **"That's how we all got fucked up!"  
**  
_The Cobra:_  
"Hey I like your physics!" but my guard ain't dropped;  
"Wheelbarrow's my favorite!" bitch get off this cock!  
Got a clearance pass and I need to get off; wanna meet Co-bracock?  
  
_All:_ **"That's how groupies get tossed up!"  
**  
_The Flower:_  
Delete her total, break rules and molest files,  
Got your sorceresshood suckin on my new smile,  
Think I care if, you tell me I am vile?  
  
_All:_ **"Cause Flower don't give a fuck!"  
**  
_The Lion:_  
Chokin your love all in front of your peeps!(_The Lion_:Bitch!)  
She toss a curse through her ice grave that's steep;  
Get back together at the end of the sheet, that's so sweet...  
  
_All:_ **"Squall and Rin argue too much!"  
**  
_The Dragon:_  
Invite a hoe to your dorm while your bitch is out  
Plan to get your dick all up in her fuckin mouth,  
Pull it out and then you bust off on her favorite blouse?  
  
_All:_** "That's how Kinneas got caught up!"  
**  
_The Cobra:_  
Seal scars, wreck tarts, get fucked up beyond  
Recognition walk in tipsy clubs like we stars,  
Our mission every day is just to kill sorceresses and solve distresses!  
  
_All:_ **"That's how Balamb Ga. is cut!"  
**  
_The Maiden:_  
When your life wasn' raised up right,  
Then see that sorceress breakin off different limits every night?  
And then she run into the one you just like; so get the FUCK lost!  
  
_All:_ **"That's how Madiens get fucked up!"  
**  
Chorus(All):  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up!  
(DJ: "Angel, betrayal, huntin, SeeD..")  
This is how it happens to you...  
That's how Angels get fucked up! 


	10. Places to Go

**Artist:The Angel  
Song Title:Places To Go  
Album:Kill Squall OST**  
  
_The Angel:_  
Alive...  
Squall....  
I remember.....  
Fraud!  
  
Chorus:  
I got places to go, got sum Lions to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
I got places to go, got sum Lion to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
  
Verse 1:  
You mistakin' me for somebody that you gotta be compressin,  
I should be yo new mission; I'm fiendin' to fuckin' get yo crew stressin,  
War 101's in session...  
They laced the blade that I'm blessin,  
With them reasons; "the weapon" in case you was guessin,  
It's kept in my hands, hot "beginning to end"  
Watch the lies spin, powers they no perfect ten  
I got shot up but I got up and I'm back at it again  
Motherfuckers that thought I wouldn't sin; pretend to be friends  
At first I failed, tried, tried, tried, tried again  
I'm the rest don't you get it; forget it, when I had lit it its crazy,  
You hate it, admit it, you see what I live with, it's shady,  
Bloodbath in your ass bitch!  
If it's not so drastic, when it's done I'll trash it,  
Revenge I got mastered;  
Stunt and get yo' ass kicked, bastard!  
When measures get drastic,  
Constructs made out of plastic;  
Cock it, swing and slash it!  
Run people, I'll stash it!  
  
Chorus:  
I got places to go, got sum Lions to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
I got places to go, got sum Lion to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
  
_Bridge:_  
If there's a revenge in a bottle of that Dom Perignon,  
I'm-a drink til I get to all that shit,  
I and I myself gonna introduce me to the swords, they gonna listen to my words,  
If I'm good they feel my shit!(Break it down!)  
  
Verse 2:  
Picture a perfect picture...  
Picture me on Squall's back,  
Picture me killin kids...  
Picture me berserkin back;  
Picture Squall mad: you ain't got a picture of that!  
Picture me broken-dead...  
Picture me die in a sack...  
Picture me coming up,  
Picture me go an attack,  
Picture me blowing up...  
Now picture me going back,  
To Squall wit mo love to give, shit!  
Picture that!  
Squall I say this for a fact: "You gotta watch yo' back!"  
You wear a chest without a latch, you's a target jack,  
Settle hard, lonely stack, sell that hope, sell that fact,  
Sell that pack, hell klik-klaks, sell that SeeDie... holla back!  
The Angel, too much fo "Rinny", so I meant; "I'm outta here!"  
  
Chorus:  
I got places to go, got sum Lions to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
I got places to go, got sum Lion to see  
The old cemetery, ain't the place for me  
I push ya now to, just tempt me  
I'll run up and slash with it, put a gash in you!  
  
_Outro(The Angel speaking):_  
Ha ha, man I ain' going to bail...  
Not even to get scared of y'all...  
You wanna holla at me? You write me:  
Matter of fact, you gotta send it to Estharian Blvd up in the Memorial,  
Sleepin inside one of those compressors foreva...  
Oh matter fact, I might be in yo fort, riding down "Hate Mile Road"  
You know... In one of your points and sticks, ya heard...  
"I got places to go man..." ya know...  
Shady Bloodbath...  
I'm fittin' start fillin cemetery, hahaha!  
Putting your faces on these motherfuckin spikes, shit, hahahaha...  
Ain't shit you can do about it... 


	11. Patiently Waiting

**Artist:The Angel feat. The Lion   
Song Title:Patiently Waiting   
Album:Kill Squall OST**

_The Lion:_   
Hey Rin, you know you my cute sorceress, right?   
I-I owe you for this one!   
Hahahaha!

Chorus(The Angel):   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul's been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm-a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul's been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm-a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)

_The Lion's Verse:_   
I'm innocent in my head, like a baby born dead   
Destination "Nowhere",   
Sittin impaled onto sorceress's gunblade there,   
The Angel's blessins leave me virtually inclined,   
Shit I ain't even got to try to shine...   
Hyne's the seamstress that tailor fitted my pain,   
I got yo scriptures in my brain, I could fit in yo shame   
Straight out the old book, look, Angel has shook   
Squall fear no man, Sorcerer, you swingin swords like Conan   
Picture me; hand in hand walkin lines knowin the Garden'll quote it,   
When I die, they'll read that and say "Bitch got him fo it,"   
I grew up without my pops, should that make me bitter?   
I caught powers I copped out, does that make me a quitter?   
In this sorceress's world, I'm sittin here to just swirl,   
Lookin for a cut wit a nice clot to give a fuck,   
If I get shot today my phone'll stop ringin again!   
Had fun killin all of yo "ain't friends", you know how to pretend!

Chorus(The Angel):   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)

_The Angel's Interlude:_   
I've been patiently waitin to make it through all the rapin,   
Debatin "whether or not" you can even "weather the storm",   
Unless you lay on the table they operatin to save you,   
It's like an ANGEL came to you sent from the heavens above!

_The Angel's Verse:_   
You think they crazy but they ain't crazy, let's face it   
Shit basically they just playin with   
Yo pain'n'shit, they ain't sayin shit, spray em' dirty!   
L to the A, get in the way I'll bring and you let it hit me   
And turn this day into fuckin mayhem, you stayin wit me?   
Don't let me lose you, I'm not tryna confuse you   
When I let loose wit this mouth; just shoot them "delusional" too...   
You get the messege? Am I gettin through to you?   
You know what's comin, you motherfucker, you don't even know, do you?   
Take some "belief", some "acts" and you mix em' up, mash 'em flat,   
Sprinkle a little "duty" on top, where the fuck yo mind's at?   
You with the realest and illest killas tired of bein rash,   
The juggernauts of this hate shit, hear it you fag,   
It's like a light on the top just to see who'd die with yo shot,   
You put ya wife in this; nothin like rewindin a shot,   
You know how insane it is; soon as client signs on this dot,   
Shit then I kill friends dead with lead- know I got a lot,   
Squall his records was "eighty seconds" a way for your powers,   
Them towers filled in fo the wrong building, they meant to be ours   
Better intoxicate this cute woman, it's unclear showers   
There's nothin spookier!   
Ya now about to witness the power of fuckin "Love Me!"

Chorus(The Angel):   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)

_The Lion's Interlude:_   
If the gunblade spark I'll hear my chest pierced thru...   
It's Angel... I say it's Angel...   
See a guard laid out wit his fuckin top cut through...   
It's Angel, man that wasn't Angel...   
She holla my name!

_The Lion's Verse:_   
You shouldn't love traitors if you feel love to let out,   
And if you got a shout then you should watch yo mouth...   
Cause I'll break yo guard...   
Have yo ass cryin, mumblin for the intake,   
You goin 'gainst me hun, you makin a mistake... I'll enjoy ya,   
Cleave ya, leavin you like the aftermath emotion wreckage... With all them feelings...   
I'm the Lion in this heart, you can call me "Griever"   
The way I burn the hating sober, you should call me "Believer"   
Yoy bitch a regular bitch, I'm callin you "Wifey"   
I fucked and feed her fast love, they rottin in the icey   
I'm down to sell my heart but not my soul...   
I myself'd said this not long ago, "I feel sorry fo her role..."   
I got apologies for my thoughts now I've flipped,   
See the regrets spinnin, lookin mean on the six,   
I've been wearin flags cause the colors matched my clothes   
But I got caught in the wrong hood, and I got filled up with holes...

Chorus(The Angel):   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)   
I been patiently waiting for gunblades to explode on (Yeah!)   
You can stunt if you want and ya ass'll get rolled on (It's Rinny!)   
If it feels like my soul has been hot for so long (Yeah!)   
If you thinking I'm a fuckin fall off ya so wrong (It's Rinny!)


	12. Still Hate You As Much

**Artist:The Lion  
Song Title:Still Hate You As Much  
Album:Kill Squall OST**

_The Lion:  
_The Angel just asked me... _"Did I think she was easy..?"  
_Hell yeah she was so easy...  
She don't want to die yet...  
A lot of people think... that I am just the devil..  
That I do all types of... betrayal shit  
Look, I can't change the way I think...  
And I can't change the way I am...  
But if I offended you? Good...  
Cause I still hate you as much...

_Verse 1:  
_I'm alone and off of one joint, near a pizza place  
Hopped out of that door, choppin a "Nemo" at gunpoint  
An exorcist, without a clue, what year is this?  
Fuck a needle, here's a sword, cut leash with this!  
Livin amuk, never givin a fuck  
Gimme the hits I'm drunk, and I've never gotten so stuck!  
But I broke hope in a stab  
I'll kill you with the sharpest knife I can grab  
Come back the next week and re-open your scab (YEAH!)  
A killer instinct runs in the blood  
Emptyin full clips and buryin gunblades in mud  
I've calmed down now - I was heavy once into sluts  
I could walk around straight for two months with skulls  
My heart's gone, my soul's worn and my spirit is torn  
The rest of my body's still bein demonstrated on  
I'm ducked the fuck down while I'm lightin this time;  
Cause I'm probably gonna get struck with lightnin this time!

_Chorus:  
_For all the SeeDs I've provoked - yo this round's for you-  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past  
But you pretty lil bitch Angel can KISS MY ASS!  
For all the shots that I've gunned - yo I'm still gon' do-  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past,  
But I still hate you as much, and you can KISS MY ASS!

_Verse 2:  
_I walked into a luvfight with gunblade to kill you  
And cut you so fast when your blood spilled it was still blue!  
I'll hang you til you dangle and chain you with both ankles  
And pull you apart from both angles!  
I wanna crush your skull til your brains leaks out of your veins  
And bust open like broken water mains  
So tell Seifer not to bother with makin another bomb  
Cause I'm crushin the whole world in my palm  
Got this girl on my arm and I'm armed with a firearm!  
So big my entire arm is a giant firebomb  
Dye your gun a splurt with a damn silver iron-on  
And the dress to match _("Here Rinoa try em on")  
_I get imaginative with a mouth full of adjectives,  
A brain full of adverbs, and a box full of sedatives!  
(Hittin on old SeeDs) Causin hospital accidents  
Hyne help me before I commit some "irresponsible acts" again!

_Chorus:  
_For all the SeeDs I've provoked - yo this round's for you-  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past  
But you pretty lil bitch Angel can KISS MY ASS!  
For all the shots that I've gunned - yo I'm still gon' do-  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past,  
But I still hate you as much, and you can KISS MY ASS!

_Verse 3:  
_I wanted a revenge so rugged nobody could touch it!  
Spend a million a corpse and went over my budget! (Ohh shit!)  
Now how in the fuck am I supposed to get out of debt?  
I can't kill anymore - I just murdered the old regrets!  
Angel sickness got me doin some bugged twitches  
I'm withdrawn from magic so bad my blood itches!  
I don't itch to get that woman - fuck bitches!  
Give me a dead slut that spooks and does stitches!  
Never ran with a click - I'm a posse  
Kamikaze, strappin a motherfuckin bomb across me!  
From the second I was born, my momma lost me-  
I'm a cross between Ultimecia, Griever and Rinny  
I don't know why the fuck I'm here in the first place;  
My worst day on this earth was my first deathday  
Retarded? What did that Angel say? "Brain damage"?  
Fuck, I was born during the earthquake!

_Chorus:  
_For all the SeeDs I've provoked - yo this round's for you!  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
To all the friends I used to have - yo I miss my past  
But you pretty lil bitch Angel can KISS MY ASS!  
For all the shots that I've gunned - yo I'm still gon' do-  
To all the people I've offended - yeah fuck you too!  
For everytime I reminisce - yo I miss my past,  
But I still hate you as much, and you can KISS MY ASS!


	13. Till You Collapse

**Artist:The Angel  
Song Title:"'Till You Collapse"  
Album:"Kill Squall OST"**

_Introduction:  
_Sometimes you feel betrayed... Feel weak...  
And when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up..!  
But you gotta search within you! Try to find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you;  
And get that, motivation, to not give up, and not be a quitter  
No matter how bad you wanna just fall, flat on your face, and collapse!

_Verse 1:  
_Till you collapse I'm seein these gaps long as you fill 'em,  
Till the day thatchu drop I'll never say that I'm not killin 'em!  
Cause when I am not, then I'm-a stop sinnin then,  
And I am not "slit-stop" and I'm just not Angel, man!  
Subliminal thoughts, when you'd stop sendin 'em  
SeeDs are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom(hgggk)  
Adrenalin shots of Squall illin could not get the killin to stop,  
Angelic being's just not real enough!  
The friendly allot-a killin the top villain  
A minimal swap to chop millions of Lion synonyms!  
You're comin at me, kill it or not you're gonna fear it  
Like you showed me the spirit I got lives in us!  
You smear it a lot, blood on locks,  
Is it a miracle or am I just product of shots fizzin up?  
Fo' shizzle my wizzle, this is the plot, listen up;  
_"You bizzles forgot, The Angel does not give a fuck!"_

Chorus:  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...

_Verse 2:  
_Revenge is like magic!  
There's a certain feelin I get  
when you real and you hit an' people are realin death shit  
This is my moment! And every single minute I spend tryin to hold on to it cause I will never get it again!  
So while you're in it, try to take as much shit as you can  
And when your run is over just admit when it's at it's end!  
Cause I'm at the end of my lists with half this shit that gets in-  
I got a list: _"Here's the order of my list that it's in"_  
It goes Quistis, Cid, Irvine and Selphie,  
Squall from Esthar, Zell, Seifer, Cid and then me!  
But in this sindustry I'm the cause for A LOT of enemies  
So when you not put on this list, the shit does NOT offend me!  
That's why you see me stalkin around like nothin's botherin me  
Even though half you people got a fuckin problem with me!  
You hate it but you know respect you got to give me  
The sress's wet dream like Irvy and Selphie, _"Hyne, hit me!"_

_Chorus:  
_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...

_Verse 3:  
_Soon as the war starts, I eat at that Lion's heart-  
What is he thinking? _"How not to go against me";_ smart!  
And it's absurd, how he's still hangin onto that sword  
He'll probably NEVER get the shots I feel he just deserves  
But he'll never be served, my shot is forever _"Reserved"  
_If I ever leave Earth, that would be the death of me first!  
Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothin could ever be worse,  
That's why I'm clever when I put together all of my hurts  
My thoughts, are sporadic, I act, like I'm a addict  
I slap, like I'm addicted to facts like _"Squall'n'leather"  
_But I don't wanna go forth and back in constant battles  
The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some soliders!  
So this is like a full blown attack I'm launchin at ya,  
The track is on some battle in gaps - _"Who want some static"?_  
Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm "Rin" matters  
A stack of equilibrium status' this BLACK on all I that had is so-

_Chorus:  
_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, I will just shot you out  
Till the smoke clears out - Will I die? Perhaps  
I'm-a rip this shit, till my bones collapse...

_The Angel:_ Until the roof  
_The Lion:_ Until the roof  
_The Angel:_ The roof comes off  
_The Lion:_ The roof comes off  
_The Angel:_ Until my legs  
_The Lion:_ Until my legs  
_The Angel and The Lion:** Give out from underneath me...  
**_  
_The Angel:_  
I will not fall...  
I will stand tall...  
Feels like no one can beat me...


End file.
